A variety of wireless data processing devices have been introduced over the past several years. These include wireless personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) such as the Treo 650 handheld, cellular phones equipped with data processing capabilities (e.g., those which include wireless application protocol (“WAP”) support), and, more recently, wireless messaging devices.
With the rise in the use of wireless devices, having the data of interest on such wireless devices as current as possible is becoming increasingly important; yet it is cumbersome. For example, the conventional way of updating data on the wireless device requires all data be synchronized and the changes be made directly to the database. Such changes to the database require the wireless device to be online. Furthermore, changes, such as triggers, procedure calls, queries, etc., being applied directly to the database can cause to destabilize the system (e.g., server) which could be problematic to mission critical systems. The problem is further exasperated with the amount of data to be updated is relatively large, such as when dealing with enterprise business data.